<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Miss Yous by sunny_seize</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316235">Late Night Miss Yous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_seize/pseuds/sunny_seize'>sunny_seize</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_seize/pseuds/sunny_seize</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bokuto/Akaashi short fic that I posted on twitter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Miss Yous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late at night, and Akaashi was studying. That wasn't anything new. Ever since he decided to stay on as captain until after spring nationals, he's had a lot of late nights. What <em>was </em>new was his phone vibrating with a phone call.</p><p>He didn't even want to think about who could possibly be calling him at 2am, so he didn't bother checking his phone until it start buzzing again not even seconds after it had stopped.</p><p>He glanced at the name and hurried to answer it. What was Bokuto doing awake right now?</p><p>The background noise reached Akaashi's ears before Bokuto's voice called to him.</p><p>"AKAAAAAAASHIIIIIIIIEEE!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MEEEE?" Bokuto slaughtering his name wasn't anything new, but Bokuto sounded...off.</p><p>"Bokuto-san, what are you doing awake right now?"</p><p>"Eeeeeh? Hold on Ackaaaashiiii! I can't hear you!"</p><p>The background noise dimmed as Bokuto moved away from whatever was making so much noise.</p><p>"Bokuto-san?"</p><p>It was so quiet that Akaashi could hear Bokuto's breathing now.</p><p>"Akaashi! I miss youuuuu!"</p><p>"Is everything alright?"</p><p>Bokuto hummed. "No! Because you're not here!"</p><p>Akaashi sighed. "Where are you, Bokuto-san?"</p><p>"I just left a party. It was fun until I drank the spiked punch. Kuroo was laughing at me, so I decided to ditch him and call you!"</p><p>Akaashi sighed even louder this time. "Are you heading back to your dorm?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I'll stay on the phone with you until you get there, okay?"</p><p>Bokuto let out a happy exclamation at that and proceeded to tell Akaashi all about the things he was seeing on his walk back to his dorm. Akaashi half listened as he turned back to his notes, but he tuned back in when-</p><p>Bokuto said, "Keiji, I really do miss you! I wish you were here with me so we could cuddle!"</p><p>Akaashi couldn't help the faint smile that graced his lips. "I miss you too, Koutarou."</p><p>"Stay with me on the phone until I fall asleep?"</p><p>"Of course."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I read this reddit post where the guy called his SO while he was drunk because he missed them so much and I just felt like Bokuto would totally drunk call Akaashi because he missed him so much??</p><p>Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!<br/>follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/sunny_seize">Twitter?</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>